


Top or Bottom

by wonuclb



Series: drabbles :p [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: Wonwoo was about to go to sleep until a thought came in mind, "Mingyu, am I top or bottom?" Wonwoo mumbled while cuddling the love of his life.Mingyu's eyes went open. He sat up, facing Wonwoo. He looked at the older and whispered, "For everyone, you're top. But when you're with me," He gives Wonwoo's lips a peck before continuing, "You're bottom when I'm here. Got that, baby boy?"Wonwoo licked his lips seductively and forgot he was about to go to sleep. "No," Mingyu smirked as he pinned his lover, "Well I guess daddy has no choice but to punish you, baby boy." He growled as he attacked Wonwoo's pinkish lips.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: drabbles :p [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171904
Kudos: 20





	Top or Bottom

One day before a year ago, Mingyu and Wonwoo had became a couple. Wonwoo didn't know how, but it was when they were both best friends who has romantic feelings for each other. Mingyu was the first to confess because if he waited for the older, Wonwoo would never because he was scared of rejection.

"Happy advanced anniversary, babe." Mingyu grinned, "I can't believe we're together for a year. I thought you're going to leave me because of how boring I am."

Wonwoo chuckled, "Now come to think of it, maybe I should- Ow! Jesus Gyu, what was that for?"

Mingyu pouted and huffed like a 5 year old as he looked at the opposite direction from Wonwoo, "That's for you telling me that you'll leave me!"

The older giggled while he tried and have eye contact with his lover, "I'll never leave you." All seriousness was in Wonwoo's voice, his voice was deep as the ocean which the younger really adored and loved.

"Are you sure?" Mingyu nuzzled his nose on Wonwoo's neck, sniffing his scent.

Wonwoo patted his head, "I'm sure."

They stayed like that for the whole day.

"Guys, am I top or bottom?" Wonwoo suddenly asked the whole group.

Him and his friends are going to get some groceries for the trip that they planned yesterday. Seungcheol choked on his water, Jeonghan was grinning like a proud mother, Jisoo was ready to take out his holy bible and cross, Junhui just smirked, Soonyoung was fangirling, Jihoon was rolling his eyes because Soonyoung was hitting his arm making the younger annoyed, Minghao pretended he didn't heard what Wonwoo said, Seokmin was fangirling with Soonyoung, Seungkwan was also fangirling with Seoksoon, Hansol was smiling, and Chan was covering his ears, afraid an unholy word would come out of Wonwoo's mouth that'll ruin his innocence.

Where's Mingyu? He left the group and is on his own because and he quotes: "So that we'll leave faster."

Seungcheol was the first person to talk, "W- well Won, taking a wild guess I would say bottom."

Wonwoo whined, "Seungcheol hyung, why?"

"Because- I don't know? Mingyu looked top material which makes you bottom," Jeonghan interupted.

The younger pouted, "Am I not top material? After those workouts, licking my tongue, and others weren't sexy?"

"Sure you're hot, but it doesn't stop Mingyu being top." Hansol told Wonwoo, "But if you're going to do _you know_ , you're top if Mingyu isn't in your sex life."

Wonwoo blushed, "W- whatever, I'm- I'll just leave!" He stomps away from the group. The boy left the grocery and went home.

He arrived back home, only to find Mingyu sleeping. Wonwoo smiled at the younger, _he's still pretty when sleeping_. He wonders.

Mingyu must've sensed Wonwoo was home due to the scent he labeled as home. _Wonwoo hyung is home_ , he smiled, eyes closed.

Once Wonwoo got out of the bathroom, he went straight to him and Mingyu's bed. Getting comfy as he snuggled on Mingyu's arm.

Wonwoo was about to go to sleep until a thought came in mind, "Mingyu, am I top or bottom?" Wonwoo mumbled while cuddling the love of his life.

Mingyu's eyes went open. He sat up, facing Wonwoo. He looked at the older and whispered, "For everyone, you're top. But when you're with me," He gives Wonwoo's lips a peck before continuing, "You're bottom when I'm here. Got that, baby boy?"

Wonwoo licked his lips seductively and forgot he was about to go to sleep. "No, daddy" Mingyu smirked as he pinned his lover, "Well I guess daddy has no choice but to punish you, baby boy." He growled as he attacked Wonwoo's pinkish lips.

"Mingyu and Wonwoo were fucking like cats and dogs." Jihoon groaned as he massaged his temple, putting his head on his boyfriend Soonyoung's shoulder.

Soonyoung giggled, "its not like you weren't loud either."

"W- we were quiet a- and reserved!" Jihoon blushed. "Reserved my ass" Soonyoung mumbled. Jihoon looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing!" Soonyoung saved himself. He found Jihoon blushing very cute so he kissed his boyfriend's nose to tease him. the younger blushed at the small gesture even more.

"Seokmin and I had to listen to calm music because we couldn't sleep" Jisoo smiled. "Bitch we listened to pop music, how is that calm?" Seokmin groaned, the older just chuckled.

The group was quiet. "So do we wake them up?" Soonyoung asked, "I think Mingyu gave Wonwoo a good fuck so its best we shouldn't interfere." Seungcheol said in broken english.

"Since when do you know the word interfere?" Seungkwan yelled, using broken english as well.

Jisoo and Hansol just laughed at their poor English.

Minutes later, Jeonghan looked at all of them in terror.

Did they even used protection?!"

Junhui and Minghao groaned.

They couldn't sleep because the Meanie couple fucked loud enough to know what's happening in their shared room.

"Babe, did you sleep last night?" Junhui asked his boyfriend. "No- Isn't Mingyu and Wonwoo's first anniversary today?" Minghao questioned.

Junhui mumbled at his sleep, "We got together first and yet we aren't on that level yet..." Minghao just blushed, pretending he heard nothing.

Until he stood up from the shared bed, "You little fucker- go to sleep! I will do the deeds with you if I'm comfortable, why would I go to the gym anyways? So we can have a good fuck, Hui!"

The older just said nothing and pulled his whining boyfriend as he cuddled with him. "Hao, I don't care what you look like as long as you don't cheat on me we are good. And besides you're already pretty, why need to go to the gym when you could just work out.. me" Junhui lightly smirked

"You- JUNHUI- ngh~" Minghao was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, and a big hand going to his crotch.

Well fuck, he's gonna lose his virginity in the morning to his best friend, boyfriend, and of course, the love of his life.

"Ugh you were so loud yesterday..." Mingyu grinned while he cuddled with his boyfriend.

Wonwoo laughed, "It wasn't my fault that you fucked me good." Mingyu blushed at his words, he couldn't believe the man in front of him was really his.

"What? Still can't believe I'm yours?" Wonwoo smirked. Mingyu laughed, "Oh so you're dominant now?"

Wonwoo wasted no time as he pined Mingyu to their bedroom wall. "I may be the bottom of our relationship, but I can be very dominant since I top everyone" And attacked Mingyu's lips just like that.

Let's just say they went more than 5 rounds, and the other members were very annoyed by their loud moans especially the Seoksoo couple reading a bible verse and covering poor Chan's ears. Mingyu and Wonwoo didn't care because they were on their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble, sorry :(
> 
> [instagram](https://intagram.com/wonzns)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonugays)


End file.
